


Cover illustration for Unbecoming

by procoffeinating



Series: Unbecoming [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Alec's version of the cover.Alec, 29, previously a businessman, currently unemployed and living with Izzy, meets Magnus. And learns how to live.





	Cover illustration for Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Story written by [Jecari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari)!

.

 

Maybe the journey  
isn't so much about  
becoming anything.

Maybe it's about unbecoming  
everything that isn't really you,  
so you can be who  
you were meant to be  
in the first place

[unknown]

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/procoffeinating/). Please do not repost or edit without permission.


End file.
